renesmee's future
by animelover12345xx
Summary: jacob has gone missing because kias does still not belive that renesmee is not dangouse and wants her dead and knows jaacob but what happens when the other 2 ainchents want the culluns gone 2 is dear to her contains sex,swearing and comedy.


_**Continuation of the book twilight saga: breaking dawn **_

_**Chapter 1: Getting Ready **_

"_**Renesmee" I called. I heard the sound of her feet run across her bedroom floor, and her nails scrape across the banister as she ran down the stairs, then in a flash both Edward and Renesmee where at my side. I smiled to renesmee as she gave me a hug around my waist "what is it mother" I smiled at her "we are going hunting today with aunt Rosalie and aunt Alice" Edward said with a nervous tone. This was the first time that we had taken Renesmee with us hunting since the incident with the voltori and renesmee being accused of being a immortal child. Also renesmee had been speaking more than using her other means of communication because she had realised that when she asked for things that way we gave it to her with no questions or actions we just did it, this worked because it was true she had flipped mine and Edwards ability's around this meant when she wanted to she pulled her desires or others desires that to her also knowing this Safrina and the others realizing this, like me blocking out vampire powers that with a small touch it could be possible for her to use other vampire's powers by pulling them in but we haven't had a chance to use it as there where no dangers also doing this frequently would tire her more than us because she slept.**_

_**Its been 6 months now and Edward was being very careful and was trying to feed her on human food like Narwell did but she hated it with a passion but she always listened to her farther and just excepted it. although she can eat human food, animal blood is what she wanted, what she thirst for. Narwell left 2 months ago and said he would often visited because him and Renesmee had become great friends and also he had to go although he didn't want to but his three sister's had called to tell him that the voltori had killed there farther and that they needed there big brother at this time of need. **_

_**All of a sudden Edward pulled me to one side as Alice and Rosalie walked through the door. He gave me a nervous look and a shaky voice "Bella I think we should go and leave Renesmee with Alice" I smiled "look I know your nervous but she will be fine, and I cant get her to shut up about it she keeps on asking and its hard to explain why it wouldn't be a good idea and how her farther doesn't like the idea *Giggle*" he gives a small but pained smile "Bella please or is your stubborn nature not going to give up" I kissed him on the cheek playfully "you cant read my mind but you know me pretty well" I then kissed him on the lips and he pushed away quicker than usual, I knew he was angry with me but I was going to stick with what I thought.**_

_**I could sense Renesmee knew we where angry with each other and with that she jumped out of Rosalie's **_

_**lap and ran to Edwards side "what is it farther, is there something wrong" he smiled at her hiding his discomfort "No Huni just get ready to go, me and your mum will be there in a minute" he then looked at me with a smile "im not angry with you just annoyed that I can never win with you" he laughed awkwardly "hay hang on one minute how did you know what I was thinking" he smiled "you didn't have you shield up" he put his finger to my head and slightly pushed it and smiled "god !with you I have to put it up all the time" he smiled at me the kissed my forehead "yep get used to it" I smiled at him giving him a friendly nudge. Since I had learned to pull my shield from my head it seemed natural only to use it when me of my family where in danger but this gave Edward a chance to read what ever was in my head.**_

_**We then walked to Rosalie, Alice and Renesmee where all playing with one another "hi guys" Alice said with a smile on her face "so renesmee are you ready to go" Alice said to Renesmee. She gave a wide smile "yep" Alice and Rosalie smiled at the sweet child then Alice looked to Rosalie "Rosalie take Renesmee outside get her ready" Rosalie nodded and took Renesmee to the front door, Renesmee held her hand skipping to the door.**_

_**Alice walked over with a huge smile apon her face, any bigger and her mouth would snap like a twig "so you finally allow her to hunt, I never thought it would happen" I smiled "yea it took a while to convince scaredy bat over here" Edward looked away with defeat on his face and Alice chuckled " always over protective" I giggled a little bit "And always will be" I remarked, though Edward didn't seem to happy with us making fun of him, but when I looked into his golden eyes I always backed down "oh Edward lighten up where just trying to cheer you up" he gave a sarcastic laugh "yea, well you aint doing a very good job" "ok…ok" Alice then jumped clapping her hand in excitement "now lets go my little niece she cant wait forever you know" Alice slapped his arm and skipped off "common Edward everything gonna be ok" he smiled at me again and kissed my forehead "well if anything goes wrong in the slightest then you owe me big time missy" I gave a sexy smile "oh you will be rewarded either way so…shhhhhh!" I put my finger to his lips "now lets go" he gave me another smile and grabbed my hand and headed for the door" **_

_**TO BE CONTINUED…...**_

_**Renesmee: mother!**_

_**Bella: what is it Huni you excited for the next chapter **_

_**Renesmee: yes, what about you dad **_

_**Edward: *smile* uh huh!**_

_**CarolAnne: Edward really put some more excitement into it**_

_**Edward: what I just don't like the fact im easily taken the Mick off In this chapter, i have good come backs, I did have some suggestions but you didn't put them in there **_

_**CarolAnne, Bella, Renesmee: *giggle***_

_**Alice: *enters* hi guys, ohh wow the first chapter is done. *reading*, *giggles* like it CarolAnne this is so like Edward.**_

_**Edward: *angry face* Alice, why why cant you help me out for once **_

_**CarolAnne, Alice: We girls gotta stick together always!**_

_**Bella: * looks into his eyes*, *kiss's him passionately* lighten up!**_

_**Renesmee: *evades her eyes* ewwww! **_

_**Bella, Edward, Alice, CarolAnne: *giggles* **_

_**Hi guys hoped you like the first chapter of the story, the next chapter will be up when I get 3 reviews k well hope u enjoyed well bye for now **__**J J 3 **_


End file.
